Rain DBZ
by Deaths-child
Summary: Rain. Let it fall. Let it pour down on us all. But let us not fall with it. For we might not stand again if we should fall.


Rain  
By: Deaths-child  
A/N: Make this short. I don't own anything. I don't care to own them although I would like money. Money is always good.  
But...  
On with the story.

Chapter 1 With the end comes a great fall

Dark rain clouds rumbled wanting to release their girth upon the unexpected heads on this dismal night. With a rumble and a crack of thunder told those who could listen that, soon no one would be free from its wet grasp. And soon before long the torrential rain soaked all that is could and any that were foolish enough to still be out on this moonless night.

There was one such on this night. They stood on the Tokyo City Bridge but not on the walkway beside the highway. No, this soul had somehow gained access to the highest reaches of the bridge. And as the thunder crashed and the lightning flashed through the night sky but the figure never flinched.

Although this might sound weird to most that don't live in Tokyo, the figure was dressed in a short skirt. Yes, this was one of the Sailor Senshi that fought the evil that threaten the Earth. The lightning flashed once more followed by the crack of thunder that resounded through the night giving a better view of the one that stood out on such a night.

The skirt was pleated in white satin with a rainbow effect coming down the front and came too at a small broach of an eight point star that sat between the body suit and skirt. The body suite was also made out of white satin on the chest a large broach with the same eight-point star hung there between two small wings. The shoulders were accented with light gauze like layers and at her shoulders on her back started long pearl feathers that seem to stretch out for miles on end with out stopping.

Then there was her skin that was as smooth as the finest silks that could ever be made and even more flawless and seem to shine even in the starless sky. Her eyes were endless blues that could never be described by the most brilliant of writers in all of the ages and beyond time. Her long silver-blond hair hung the length of her body and clung to her because of the rain.

She looked to the sky as if asking it why she must feel such pain as she did this night. Reaching up to brush the hair that hung in her eyes she pushed it to the side only for it to flop back into place. Sighing at this she looked down upon the lights of the city that twinkled like stars even on a rainy night like this.

She could point out the best sights of Tokyo from where she stood on such a soothing night in her opinion. The rain seemed to sooth and chill her to the very bone making it feel like she could and would never feel anything again. But it fit her mood for the time even if she was wet.

A smile graced her face as if for a second before she took a step... a step that was a drop to the river below. It didn't matter that she had wings to halt or even stop her decent to the cold river, it was the fall. The feel of wind whipping around her and the rush of adrenaline that pumped through her veins.

No one saw the body fall from the top of Tokyo City Bridge. No one heard the splash as her body hit the ice cold water. And no one knew that from that moment on there would be no more Senshi roaming the streets of Tokyo or the yomas they hunted. All they would ever have was peace and quite, just a normal day in Tokyo.

It would never be the same again.

She would just keep falling and falling. Why didn't she just use her wings? That was the thought that kept going through his head as he watched the same dream for what seemed like the millionth time. You see for the last two weeks he had been having the same dream.

At first it was only her falling with the landscape trailing behind her tell a few dreams in the city lights disappeared and all that was left was her falling through a back nothingness. And slowly she would lose her feathers tell there was now large gaps in her wings. Because of watching this for two weeks he was getting no sleep.

But he felt this dream was different somehow... somehow something would happen. So he watched and waited tell the time. The time that either he would awaken to his room or that she might do something.

Watching her it happened but it made him awaken with a gasp. What was it that had made him awaken so suddenly was simple at the least. She had looked at him. Not through him, not around him, but at him.

Shaking off the thought Trunks Brief set off to take a shower and start his day. After all it was just a dream...wasn't it?

A/N: New twist on the story... eh. Oh well if you don't like it I do and that's all that matters. To me at least.  
Now if you want there might be a few different versions of Rain. I have a HP version out but I was thinking on a GW version or should I do some other series with this start.

Bye-Bye

Deaths-child


End file.
